Amor Por Watshapp
by Darrinia
Summary: Hay veces que la felicidad se puede encontrar en un "fracaso amoroso"


**N/A**: Mis últimos One-Shots (al menos los Blam) han sido más largos y elaborados... Pero es lo que tiene intentar ponerse romántica y abandonar el drama, aunque sólo sea en un One-Shot XD... Espero que os guste...

Para hacer más fácil la lectura, negrita los **mensajes de Sam** y cursiva _los de Blaine_...

* * *

_**AMOR POR WHATSAPP**_

Blaine estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Estaba aburrido y, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse. De repente, sonó su teléfono indicándole que había recibido un mensaje.

"**Soy Sam ¿Te apetece tomar un café?"**

El joven leyó varias veces el texto pero no conseguía entenderlo... ¿Quién era Sam?

"_Perdona pero no sé quién eres"_

Ese fue el único mensaje que se le ocurrió escribir y pronto recibió la respuesta.

"**Soy Sam, el que te invitó a una cerveza anoche"**

Pensó que eso sí que era raro. Había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Tina. Los dos habían estado relajándose en el apartamento de la chica viendo una película mientras comían palomitas.

"_Ningún Sam me invitó a una cerveza anoche"_

"**¿No eres Susi?"**

¿Susi? La última vez que lo comprobó, era un chico que se llamaba Blaine...

"_No. Soy Blaine"_

"**Mierda. Lo siento."**

Pensó que era adorable... Se preocupa pero él no tiene la culpa... ¿No?

"_No te preocupes, no eres el primero al que le dan un número falso ;)"_

"**¿A ti te ha pasado?"**

Bueno, pensó en aquella vez en la que un chico llamado Eli se acostó con él y luego le dio el número falso para que no lo pudiera volver a localizar.

"_Sí, alguna vez"_

"**No es justo, no entiendo por qué las chicas no pueden decir que no nos dan el número en vez de hacer esto :/"**

Blaine se mordió el labio. Tenía que pensar si ser sincero o ambiguo...

"_En mi caso, me tendré que quejar de los chicos."_

Decidió que lo mejor era ser sincero. Esa persona no lo conocía, ni siquiera lo había visto por lo que no pasaba nada.

"**¿Eres gay?"**

"_Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?"_

Blaine tenía miedo...

"**No, yo soy bi ;)"**

¿Por qué le ilusionaba saber que a Sam le gustaban los chicos? Necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad entre ellos...

"_¿Dónde vives?"_

"**En Nueva York. ¿y tú?"**

Blaine estuvo a punto de saltar en su silla. No sabía por qué pero se había ilusionado...

"_Yo también :D"_

"**¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

Pregunta importante. Blaine se asustó... ¿Y si tenía 50 años? Intentó tranquilizarse... Un hombre de más de 30 no haría lo que está haciendo ese chico... ¿no? Y hasta 30 años no le importaría...

"_20"_

"**Yo tengo 23"**

Blaine volvió a sentir que necesitaba saltar. Tres años no era mucha diferencia de edad...

"_Ya que no puedes tomar ese café con Susi... ¿Lo tomarías conmigo?"_

Blaine se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando le dio a "enviar"... Jamás pensó que sería tan atrevido...

"**¿No has pensado que puedo ser un asesino en serie?"**

"_Sí pero en algún momento hay que arriesgarse, si no jamás conoceré a gente nueva"_

* * *

Blaine estaba con Tina y Rachel. Los tres habían quedado para ir de compras. Las chicas habían convencido al moreno de que debía adquirir nuevas prendas para poder llevar en las posibles futuras citas que el joven tuviera con Sam. Porque el ojimiel esperaba tener muchas más citas, la salida a tomar un café se había convertido en la salida en la que conoció a la primera persona que llamaba tanto su atención en años.

El móvil del chico vibró y las dos chicas se pusieron tras él para poder leer los mensajes.

"**Me lo pasé muy bien ayer. Eres muy buena compañía"**

El corazón de Blaine se detuvo, no había nada que pudiera responder salvo...

"_Yo también me lo pasé muy bien. Hay que repetirlo."_

Las dos chicas chillaron al ver lo que su amigo había escrito.

"**Esta noche, Pizzería Bella Notte. Yo invito"**

Los tres se quedaron mirando la pantalla alucinados. Era una verdadera cita, en un restaurante elegante, con el otro invitando...

"_Suena genial, pero sólo si me dejas a mí que yo te invite el finde que viene"_

Blaine se sintió aliviado al ver la respuesta que llegó...

"**Me parece que tenemos dos planes"**

* * *

La cita en el restaurante fue todo lo que una primera cita debe ser. Los dos estaban elegantemente vestidos, los nervios se reflejaba en su torpeza en algunos momentos, sus sonrisas escondían sus ansias de agradar al otro...

"**¿Qué haces?"**

El mensaje le sorprendió.

"_Estoy en clase, ¿tú que haces?"_

"**Estoy trabajando"**

¿Trabajando y mandando mensajes?

"_¿Y te dejan usar el teléfono en el trabajo?"_

"**No hay clientes y todo está limpio y recogido."**

Blaine sabía que Sam trabajaba en una cafetería mientras intentaba convertirse en un artista. No había visto sus cuadros pero le gustaría que consiguiera una oportunidad para exponer.

"_Yo debería estar atendiendo al profesor, aunque con él es imposible"_

Apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recibir otro mensaje.

"**¿A qué hora sales de clase?"**

Blaine no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué quería esa información.

"_A las 14:00"_

"**Te paso a buscar. Te espero en la puerta principal. Vienen clientes. Te veo luego. Besos"**

Un millón de mariposas se instalaron en su estómago, Anderson no podía ocultar el placer y la felicidad que le producía pensar que el otro iba a buscarlo. No podía negarlo, cada día sentía más cosas por ese apuesto rubio que le mensajeaba. No estaba enamorado todavía, era muy pronto, pero sabía que pronto lo podría llamar "amor".

* * *

– Hola Sam. – Blaine saludó a su amigo nada más verlo. Estaba saliendo del edificio donde tenía las clases y el rubio estaba esperándolo tal como le había dicho en el mensaje.

– Hola... Quería pedirte un favor... Me gustaría hacer varios cuadros nuevos... ¿Te importaría ser mi modelo? – El ojiverde lo miró esperanzado y el otro no le pudo negar nada.

– Está bien.

El más alto sujetó la mano del moreno y la besó con dulzura. El ojimiel se sonrojó porque no se esperaba ese gesto, pero mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba sentado en una silla, cerca de los grandes ventanales que tenía el salón de su amigo. Sam le pidió que se quedara ahí y que tratara de no mover la cabeza. El moreno estaba emocionado, ansioso y nervioso pero feliz. La postura le permitía ver al rubio en cada momento, su cara de concentración mientras pintaba, la sonrisa que ponía cuando alzaba la mirada hacia él, como se mordía la lengua cuando estaba con algo especialmente difícil.

Ser modelo no era algo complicado, al menos, eso pensó el ojimiel. Aunque tal vez lo que lo hacía más fácil era el hecho de que tenía tiempo para observar al otro sin ser cuestionado y que podía disfrutar de los hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente por la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

Después de un rato con el carboncillo, pasó a las pinturas. El más bajo estaba encantado, aunque se sentía un poco expuesto. No sabía por qué, pero sentía ese momento más íntimo que estar desnudo en su cama.

– Ya está. – Sam comentó después de bastante rato. – Debo decir que es una de mis mejores obras... Tal vez porque el modelo ha sido maravilloso.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – Blaine preguntó.

– Claro.

El moreno se situó al lado del rubio, que estaba todavía sentado frente a su cuadro. Anderson se quedó sin palabras cuando contempló la imagen de sus ojos ocupando todo el cuadro. Una mezcla de verde, dorado, avellana, marrón y cobre que reflejaban amor y felicidad.

– Es precioso. – El más bajo susurró. Era increíble como esa pintura era capaz de transmitir sensaciones, como las manos de Evans habían conseguido darle vida a algo material.

– He tenido al mejor modelo. – El rubio comentó.

Blaine no se pudo resistir y besó los labios de Sam. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, el mundo dejó de existir. Sólo estaban ellos dos en el universo y todo lo demás podía esperar.

– Se ha hecho tarde. – El ojiverde susurró después del beso. – Creo que te he retenido más de la cuenta... Te lo compenso invitándote a que te quedes a dormir... ¡No tiene que haber sexo! Aunque si quieres si podemos tener sexo...

Un nuevo beso lo silenció. El moreno no necesitaba explicaciones, entendía que el otro lo único que quería era que no recorriera las calles de Nueva York tan tarde y solo.

– ¿Hacemos algo de cena o pedimos que nos la traigan? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– ¿China, Pizza o India?

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde su primer beso y Blaine y Sam eran más que felices. El rubio estaba nervioso porque era la inauguración de la primera exposición en la que él participaba. Él aportaba cinco cuadros y no sabía de qué estaba más orgulloso, de haber conseguido cumplir su sueño o de que el moreno estuviera a su lado.

Para el moreno, el éxito de la exposición en general y de los cuadros de su novio en particular era algo especial. Se sentía parte de eso porque él aparecía en los cinco cuadros. Uno eran sus ojos, otro eran su mano y la del ojiverde entrelazadas, otro su sonrisa, otro era un retrato de perfil y otro era un desnudo suyo, aunque sin que se le viera nada que debiera quedarse en privado. Sin embargo, lo que más orgulloso lo hacía sentirse era el hecho de que Sam lo presentaba a todo el mundo como su novio.

Después de atender a todos los asistentes, el rubio cogió dos copas de champán y caminó hasta su pareja para entregarle una de ellas.

– Te propongo un brindis. – El ojiverde susurró.

– ¿Y por qué brindamos? – El moreno sonrió y miró al otro de esa manera que sólo estaba destinada para Evans.

– Por ti, mi musa, la persona que más me ha inspirado en mi vida, la persona gracias a la cual estoy aquí, exponiendo mi obra, la persona de la que me he enamorado perdidamente, la persona a la que amo.

El corazón del ojimiel se saltó un latido por las palabras del otro. Era la primera vez que el más alto confesaba sus sentimientos y él sólo quería ser sincero con él.

– Yo también te amo.

Chocaron sus copas con suavidad y bebieron un pequeño sorbo de champán antes de dejarlas sobre una mesa que estaba junto a ellos para besarse. No les importaba que hubiera mucha gente allí, tampoco les importaban las posibles consecuencias, sólo les importaba demostrarle al otro que esas palabras no eran vacías. Querían que el otro tuviera claro sus sentimientos. ¿Quién habría imaginado que una chica dándole un número falso a Sam podría ayudarle a encontrar el amor de su vida? Se dio cuenta de que si él hubiera insistido con Susi, si hubiera comprobado el número o no lo hubiera pedido, no habría conocido al amor de su vida. El destino tiene su plan y lo mejor es dejarse llevar.


End file.
